The Fox of Skyrim
by RustyCage500
Summary: The war ended and Naruto finally had the time to relax, however he never thought that a simple vacation will end with him in another universe. NarutoXHarem.


NarutoXSkyrim Fanfiction

Description: The war ended and Naruto finally had the time to relax, however he never thought that a simple vacation will end with him in another universe. NarutoXHarem.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Technique/Spell name**

" **Kurama speaking** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Elder Scrolls series.**

XXXXXXX

The twenty years old Naruto sighed as he walked through the Evergreen Grove, it's been three years since he arrived in Skyrim, it began simple, he went on vacation after the war ended, he found a strange scroll, he opened it and 'puff', he found himself near Winterhold. It could be worse really, through this three years he grew to 183cm in height, he became slightly more muscular but not overly so, his blond hair are spiky as ever and reached the base of his neck, his face showed hints of growing beard, however the most noticeable feature are his blue eyes, slits replaced his pupils and the eyes glow lightly. He wore a modified set of Psijic Robes which are dark orange in place of yellow, the black shirt and pants are dark red and the orbs on the belt and gloves are glowing orange instead of blue. He also have two Elven daggers hidden in his boots.

'I should reach Cracked Tusk Keep soon, then it's a climb through the mountains.' He thought as he walked south, he noticed Spriggans looking at him in amazement, he couldn't blame them, thanks to being a sage he smelled like nature which stopped most wildlife from attacking him. He was about to walk away when he noticed the Spriggans running away, his eyes widened but before he could do anything something hit his head, then all he could see was darkness.

XXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he opened his blue eyes, all he remembered was trying to cross the south border to get to Cyrodiil and then nothing.

'Damn, what the hell happened?' Naruto thought as he slowly looked around, almost instantly he noticed that his arms were bound.

"I began to wonder when you would wake up, you and that little Bosmer girl walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." A man on Naruto's left said causing the blond to focus his attention on him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there...Bosmer...you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." A man on Naruto's right said which caused the blue-eyed blond to growl.

"Shut up, bitching won't help us." Naruto said in anger which caused the thief to shut up, then Naruto looked at the Bosmer girl in front of him and smiled. She was small, around 165cm in height, slim body with very nice curves and generous chest, lightly tanned skin, heart-shaped face with dark freckles on her cheeks and nose, small nose and lips, large light green eyes and auburn hair pulled into a waist-long ponytail. She wears a fur armor with full body long-sleeved top, fur bracers and fur boots. All in all she looked very cute.

"So you also tried to cross the border?" Naruto asked her to which the girl nodded hesitantly, the blond hummed in thought before looking around, they still have some time before reaching the town which caused Naruto to sigh in relief.

'Damn, what to do, I don't think I can escape with all of them, one or two people maybe but not more, if I...' His thoughts were interrupted by the man on his left who poked my arm.

"Hey, my name is Ralof." He said quietly to which Naruto nodded.

"Naruto." The blond replied to which Ralof smiled.

"I almost mistook you for a Nord...listen, I saw the look in your eyes, if you can...grab the girl and run, you and her have nothing to do with this, go north to Riverwood, find my sister Gerdur." He reached toward his boot and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Give this to her and she will help you." Both of them looked down the road and saw the gate of Helgen a small distance away, Ralof scowled before looking at Naruto.

"Now!" In that moment all hell broke loose, the guards around them looked at Ralof who stood up and jumped at the driver, Naruto snapped the bounds on his arms and lunged at the Bosmer girl, he picked her up and launched himself into the air with chakra, an action which almost broke the wagon in half, before any guards could follow them they already disappeared behind the trees, he headed south to throw off the search.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, that should be enough." Naruto said as he set the girl down onto a tree stump, it took few hours to distance himself from Helgen and return another way to Riverwood because he wanted to make sure they won't search for the two of them here.

"Um...why did you help me?" The girl asked in confusion to which Naruto smiled.

"I just couldn't leave you there, what man would I be if i did." He said as he took off his hood which caused the girl to blush upon seeing his face.

"My name...is Elprin Oakwind..." The girl said quietly to which Naruto sat cross-legged in front of her and smiled warmly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a foreigner and a sage." Naruto said to which Elprin tilted her head in confusion.

"Sage? What is that?" She asked to which Naruto chuckled.

"A sage is someone with connection to nature. Anyway, we should go, it will get dark soon and I want to sleep in a normal bed once in a while." With that said Elprin nodded and stood up, the two of them walked down the road toward Riverwood after few minutes of walking in silence they noticed someone sitting on the ground by the gate.

"Wait...is that Ralof." Naruto mumbled as he walked closer to the almost asleep man, the Nord laughed lightly upon seeing them.

"So you made it out, I feared that this beast killed you." Ralof said as he slowly stood up, Naruto frowned upon seeing the cuts on his armor and skin, nothing serious but it still showed that the Nord had to fight his way out.

"You mean that thing in the sky? What happened?" Naruto asked to which Ralof shook his head.

"Not here, come on, Gerdur should be preparing dinner, you two deserve some rest after today." Naruto and Elprin couldn't help but nod at his words, the two followed the Nord who looked at Naruto in curiosity.

"You know, I never saw someone moving as fast as you did, how did you did that?" Ralof asked to which Naruto smiled slightly.

"I am a foreigner, in my homeland everyone has energy called chakra which allows us to do many great things, its similar to the magic around here, we can strengthen the body or weapons with it or control the elements. Anyway, I'm tired and hungry, the same can be said about my cute Bosmer here." At the last part Elprin blushed darkly and began to mumble something under her nose, Ralof laughed at this while Naruto smiled and gently patted Elprin on top of her head which caused her to blush even more. Short while later they arrived in front of the biggest house in Riverwood, a woman waited for them by the front door.

"Gerdur, I'm happy to see you again." Ralof said with a smile which was mirrored by the woman.

"Same here, what happened and who are those two." Gerdur looked at Naruto and Elprin in suspicion before Ralof walked up to her.

"Calm down, I helped them escape, do you think you can find a bed for them." Ralof said to which Gerdur sighed.

"Only one bed, they share or one of them sleep on the floor, come inside, dinner is ready." With that said Gerdur walked inside followed by the three of them.

XXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up, the night before he had a filling dinner and then he drank wine with Hod and Ralof with the latter explaining what happened in Helgen, it quickly escalated into a drinking contest between the three men. After few bottles he blacked out somewhere soft and warm.

"Naruto...Naruto get up..." Elprin's soft voice reached his ears, Naruto groaned once more as he opened his eyes and looked to the left. He noticed that he was in the bed and Elprin was awake.

"Shit...Elprin, don't tell me you slept on the floor...fuck, I should be the one to sleep on the ground." Naruto said to which Elprin blushed and averted her gaze.

"I...did sleep in the bed...but then you..." She couldn't finish as she nearly passed out from embarrassment, the blond looked at her with wide eyes.

"So, we slept in the same bed?" He asked to which the Bosmer nodded.

"Yes...you are warm." With that simple statement she stood up and walked outside, leaving the blond behind.

" **Look at that, kit found himself a girl.** " A voice in his head gained Naruto's attention.

'Kurama? You finally decided to wake up.' The blond thought with a smirk to which Kurama grumbled something quietly.

" **Kit** **, that girl is different from other Bosmer we met, there is more to her than you think.** " Kurama's words caused Naruto's brow to rise in curiosity.

'Really? Then maybe I can travel with her, it would be a shame if something happened to a beauty like her.' At that Kurama let out a booming laugh while Naruto chuckled.

'Yeah, I should go with her, maybe something interesting will finally happen.' He thought as he slowly got up, he still have few things to take care off after all.

XXXXXXX


End file.
